Talk:Fanatics/@comment-7154429-20130402005532/@comment-7154429-20130409005049
As much as I would like to communicate with spirits, I'm very bad with people, and the last thing I'd probably need is to piss some off some ancient spirit. I've read up on some Freud and know some his his stuff (id, ego, superego, the quantity of coke that can kill a small horse, etc) but I haven't gotten into any Jung, so I'll make sure I look into him. If we have our own tiny occult group, I recommend we get a name (I'm bad with them...The Three Witches? but I'm not a- oh nvm...Voodoo Puppets?) make an awesome book about where some occult shit go down, and have a sub-par movie made about it. I recommend anything from DiabloSwing Orchestra as character themes. I wouldn't have much to give to a Swapmeet to be honest, as I'm very knew to all this occult buisness, keeping in mind the only thing remotely occult in my possession is the New Palladini deck in my possession. (The shop didn't have a Phantasmagorphic Theatre deck nor a Eliphas Levi and I was reeeaaaally hoping for that Phantasmahorphic deck. D:) That Medieval Scapini looks terrifying to me, to be honest, though I think it's the baroque art-style putting me off that thing. Don't know why but I tend to read "those off-put by the Theatre deck" as "chickens/conservative/boring people". Man I'd kill to get a reading from one of those. XD Owing old books is awesome. Hell, last week, I found this small book about Differential Calculas and Elementary Integrations (11th edition) that was printed in India,Delhi 1949 (as it says just on the sidewalk while I was walking home. It looks, feels, and smells awesome. I'm sorta hating on the whole e-book craze as well, mainly just because I like the feel of turning paper in my hands and the smell of the pages (Especially dem old books) is sorta part of the whole reading for me. Then again, it's much easier to hide creepy grimoires from friends if they're on disks or USBs, and harder to explain when there's step-by-step instructions for summoning the devil in English in their hands as they look at me wierdly. It's hard enough learning French, Google translating that stuff half the time, last thing I need is to learn Latin for those grimoires. Speaking of grimoires, Holy fuck, they are expensive O.O I'm just gonna stick to my Tarot Cards for now. Which brings me to the hilarious fact that my dad called me a gypsy when he saw the New Palladini deck. Don't want to know what he'll say about the grimoires x.x The Palladini is a little bit wierd for a deck, but I'll get used to it...sooner or later. ...Another money-making scheme! Get the cheap CD/e-book grimoires, buy a typewriter, type out the full grimoire on some quality paper, get some leather, make it into a leather-bound book and sell it for hundreds! Sorry. Now...where was I? Palladini, right. They're a bit too...religious for my tastes. (the author changing the pentacles because they're associated with paganism while keeping the snake swallowing it's own tail in an infinity symbol on a red background in the back of every single card. Brilliant.) I haven't tried any spreads yet because knowing my luck with cards, it's probably gonna tell me I will die tomorrow at 8:27, or something like that. Also because I haven't gotten around to memorizing their meanings and reverse meanings. (Which is sometimes the same as the original meanings, totally the opposite or something entirely different). Now that i know I can improvise stuff off the top of my head, time to tell my friends they'll die tomorrow at 8:27. Also, that little book that comes with the deck is only showing me the Celctic thread, which is too many cards for me to put down at once x.x I'll try the five-card spread and experiment from there in which one's I like the best. Also, my knowledge in such things are little, what else is there to the occult besides Tarot Cards and Grimoires? Voodoo? Palm readings? Potions? Pointy hats?